Amor dividido
by B-G-Livi
Summary: Dos mujeres contenidas en una, y dos amores que la arrastrarán a un dilema muy grande ¿Cómo podrá enfrentarlo? (YxL) (TxL)


**Capítulo I**

Se cruzaron, pero sin querer. Si hubiera sabido que ese imbécil iba a estar allí, no se hubiera molestado en ir, porque Ten Shin Han había abierto una muy grande dentro de su pecho. Muy grande...demasiado.

Implicase a su contraparte o no, la rubia sentía que las sensaciones cálidas del primer amor se habían roto por culpa de ese pelón imbécil. Ese tricíclope le había quitado la perfección al retoño del amor. Por eso, Lunch guardaba en su interior un resentimiento hacia el amor que jamás parecía apciguarse. Al contrario: crecía más y más con el tiempo. La rubia agresiva odiaba, detestaba a los hombres.

Por eso, aquella tarde de primavera en la que sus ojos volvieron a ver al destructor de sus ilusiones, pensó que el mundo iba a desmoronarse encima de su ser. Ese odio se volvió fuerte, muy fuerte...pero hubo algo más al encontrarse con él. Un sentir que creyó olvidado.

Todo empezó cuando, como siempre, manejaba el camión que utilizaba para hacer su labor como transportista. Era casi mediodía, y debía entregar una encomienda pronto. Si no se apuraba, no tendría un receso durante la tarde por lo cual decidió acelerar la marcha.

_"Suerte que esta ruta está vacía. No soporto a esos odiosos turistas, que creen que uno no debe apurarse"_ pensó, sonriendo de medio lado mientras el camión avanzaba a toda velocidad por la carretera.

El paisaje en su alrededor era precioso porque, a excepción de la carretera, se alzaba majestuosamente una gran montaña y, a sus pies, un vasto bosque de diferentes tonos verdosos. Se veía claramente la esencia de la primavera: todo colorido con flores rosas en las plantas, de magenta, de rojo. La rubia no prestó atención al arte que se lucía soberbio ante sus ojos esmeralda.

_"Bah, qué olor nauseabundo"_ pensó Lunch. El polen no tardó en colarse dentro de la cabina, y si había algo que odiaba era el olor a flores con ese polvillo asqueroso.

Además, sabía que si estornudaba no recordaría ciertos sucesos. Tomó algodón de la guantera, y con un rápido ademán pudo tapar los orificios donde se adentraba ese molesto olor a polen.

La carga del camión no le permitió acelerar más el vehículo. Si fuera por ella, ya hubieran llegado al lugar donde debía entregar la encomienda, pero no podía. Aún apenas creía que tuviera que depender de un jefe para ganarse el pan. Todo había sido, claro, idea de su contraparte. Lo sabía. Aunque no podía ver a esa muchacha dulce, sabía que existía en ella. Lo percibía, y así había sido desde que tenía uso de la razón. No recordaba lo que la otra hacía, pero la podía sentir de alguna manera. Y al pasar los años, desde que había dejado la delincuencia atrás, su vida había quedado asentada en ese trabajo que no habría sido muy común con su personalidad. Pero ahí estaba: con un trabajo fijo. Y no se quejaba, era un labor tranquilo pero también ejercido -en su mayoría- por hombres (la mayoría de los transportistas y compañeros de Lunch eran hombres...bueno, la mayoría no: TODOS a excepción de ella).

Desde que había dejado sus actos delictivos atrás, todo había cambiado...Más bien, no quería recordar quién le había hecho dejar sus robos atrás, pero no podía evitar evocar aquella vez que todo dio un giro en su vida.

**Flashback**

Luego de ver la pelea de Ten contra esos intrusos extraterrestres, todo cambió.

Su Ten Shin Han había muerto. No estaba. Era increíble, pero era real.

Nada valía la pena si aquel hombre al que amaba había perecido, su vida ya no tenía rumbo. Debía olvidar, y su mente débil y adolorida recurrió al alcohol para adormecer su angustia.

Vagó por muchos bares, en busca de alcohol para mitigar sus penurias y sin embargo parecía que el sabor del whisky la apenaba aún más. Inmersa en la tristeza, se dijo que ya nada era igual. No sin él.

Una tarde, salió de un bar más borracha que de costumbre. Sus pasos iban en zig-zag, sin rumbo. Quizás terminaría en otro pub, como la última vez. No le interesaba, a esa altura su razonamiento estaba perdido. Ni sabía (tampoco le interesaba) lo que el destino pudiera depararle. A duras penas pudo notar que sus pies la habían guiado hasta una carretera

Caminó, aún mareada, viendo a duras penas un camión que se aproximaba por la calle de asfalto donde estaba parada. Ni lo pensó, no valía la pena hacerlo y tampoco podía: se metió dos dedos en la boca y chifló para hacer parar al vehículo.

Nada valía la pena. No sin él...

El camión paró, y la puerta se abrió. Sin dudarlo, subió. Quien conducía, era un hombre. Ni se fijó cómo era. Nada. Su mente estaba llena de angustia como para fijarse en algo tan insignificante.

-¿Te llevo a algún lado?-oyó preguntar al conductor.

-A donde quieras...A cualquier parte y a ninguna-murmuró, sin notar que sus palabras carecían de sentido...al menos para el muchacho-.

Y se quedó dormida.

Se despertó, ya siendo transportista. AL parecer habían pasado días desde que la contrataron Quizás, en algún momento del ensueño, había estornudado. Ni le importó, porque hacía las cosas sin hacerlas. Porque nada tenía sentido, se repetía.

Poco a poco, la vida se tornó normal. Ella se acostumbró a la rutina, y a revivir nuevamente. Pero el que no fuese una criminal, no le quitaba ese carácter agresivo. Claro que, al poco tiempo, todos sus compañeros de trabajo supieron de su doble personalidad y se acostumbraron como siempre sucedía con sus allegados.

Había dejado su vida anterior atrás, pero sin olvidarla. Quizás su otra parte también la recordaba por los momentos buenos. Pero la rubia evocaba, más que todo, los momentos amargos: Ten Shin Han. Sabía que él había muerto, pero era fácil suponer que sus amigos lo habían revivido con las esferas del dragón. Lo que la amargaba, sin embargo, era saber que ella se había esforzado con ese tricíclope pero éste jamás había valorado sus desgastes que ella hacía para demostrarle su amor (una demostración poco peculiar, pero era amor). Recordaba cómo la había dejado sola en la Torre Karin, y que ella se había resignado a estar sola. Durante ese período sin él, sintió odio hacia ese idiota...Pero cuando se enteró de que iba a pelear con esos intrusos extraterrestres, no dudó en ir a ver la batalla en aquel bar donde sus penas se mostraron en carne viva: había muerto...

No obstante, luego de los meses de angustia pudo notar un cambio en ella. Algo, una sensación fuerte que la motivaba para sentir la vida como nunca antes. Y sabía a qué se debía: Ten Shin Han estaba vivo. Él estaba vivo. Desde ese día, Lunch comenzó a hacer encomiendas en lugares lejanos para encontrarlo. Solitario como era, ella sabía que si entrenaba, lo haría en un lugar donde nadie lo molestara.

Luego de que ese monstruo llamado Cell atormentara las ciudades, tuvo que parar su búsqueda. Se refugió junto a sus compañeros de trabajo en un sótano, y desde allí vieron el Torneo que ese monstruo organizó...Y lo vio. Vio a Ten por la televisión, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Pero estaba satisfecha y feliz de saberlo vivo. Y sabía también que ese patán de Mr. Satan no había sido el verdadero héroe, pero eso no le importaba. Importaba Ten, su eterna motivación.

Retomó su búsqueda cuando el mundo volvió a estar en paz.

Sin embargo, a los pocos meses de buscarlo, sintió una punzada fuerte: recapacitó ¿Para qué lo buscaría, si él nunca la había amado? Si Ten hubiese sentido algo por ella, la habría sabido ubicar. Pero no: seguramente estaba entre medio de las montañas, entrenando con Chaoz...Y ella, ahí buscándolo mientras él ni se interesaba en su existencia.

Eso la enfureció, pero la hizo caer a la realidad. Él no la quería, ni nunca lo había hecho. Y esa herida por el amor no correspondido se extendió: él nunca sirvió más que para dañarla, para quebrarle el corazón en dos.

Por eso odiaba a los hombres. Pero no a cualquier tipo: a los idiotas como Ten Shin Han. Porque él, luego de que ella se sacara las telarañas amorosas de su cabeza, se dio cuenta: nunca jamás la había querido. Y ella lo dio todo por él: robó para comprarle comida, luchó con su contraparte (la cual siempre regresaba a Kame House), quiso convencerlo de que el entrenamiento no le daría emoción a la vida...Y nada. Nada por parte de él más que indiferencias. Él no había valorado todo su esfuerzo, y por eso lo odiaba.

Desde ese día en el que recapacitó, supo que el amor no existía. El amor, y esas ilusiones eras pura basura. Pura basura que dañaban y apestaban el alma.

**Fin del Flashback**

Lunch no pudo más que apretar el volante con sus manos ¿Por qué demonios recordaba ESO ahora? Se suponía que el nombre de ese imbécil no debía proferirse ni en su mente.

Apretó los dientes. El recuerdo le hacía escapar lágrimas de dolor, y las quiso reprimir ¿Por qué dolor? Ella lo detestaba ¿las lágrimas podían ser de rabia? No podía estar segura, y tampoco quería.

Ni se había dado cuenta de la ciudad que comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte. Por fin, había llegado. Y por suerte, pudo olvidar rápidamente esos recuerdos que hacía mucho no exploraba.

_XXX_

-La estaba esperando-la recibió un comerciante, aquel al que debía entregarle la encomienda- ¿Está todo, aquí?

-Sí, no falta nada. Enseguida lo ayudo a bajar todo.

-Oh, no señorita. No se moleste.

La rubia sonrió de medio lado mientras se acomodaba su gorra. Sin hacerle caso al comerciante, comenzó a bajar los pesados muebles que el camión tenía en la sección de carga. El hombre se sorprendió por la fuerza de la mujer. No era mucha, pero no cualquier chica se hubiera ofrecido como ella a bajar la carga del camión.

Una vez hecho el trabajo, al ser mediodía, Lunch tuvo ganas de comprarse algo para almorzar. El hambre la estaba matando. Aparcó el camión a las afueras de la cuidad, donde se concentraban puestos de comida y artesanías. A pesar de ser una zona tranquila de la urbe, la muchacha no dejaba de chocarse con gente. Para contener su fastidio, se detuvo en un puesto donde le vendieron frutas y un refresco.

Quiso salir de ese lugar atestado de gente, pero era casi imposible. Tuvo que lidiar, y empujó a la multitud para que avanzase. Sin embargo, entre tanto gentío, se tuvo que chocar con el que menos esperaba. Supo que sus recuerdos hacía él habían sido una especie de predicción.

Porque ahí, frente a ella, estaba el mismísimo Ten Shin Han. Igual a como lo había visto la última vez, mejor que en sus recuerdos. Sintió una sensación amarga embargándola ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justamente ÉL? Sintió una parte de ella algo anhelante, pero la rabia invadió su cuerpo inmediatamente.

-¿Lunch? ¿Eres tú?-le preguntó-¿Qué haces por aquí?-sonrió.

Después de todo lo que su esfuerzo. Después de vivir dos años con él, luchando con su contraparte que se iba siempre a Kame House. Después de que la dejara sola en la Torre Karin. Después de que hubiese muerto, y al ser revivido no haya ido a buscarla...Y ahí estaba, preguntándole qué hacía por esos lares ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? ¿Por qué lo hacia, luego de todo el daño que le hizo?

Trataba de olvidarlo, de enterrar ese pasado. Trataba de olvidar cuánto lo había querido, y su rechazo de éste hacia ella...Y el muy idiota le preguntaba eso ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡Y encima sonreía! ¿Era una burla? ¿O era porque la había extrañado? Descartó la última opción. Él no la iba a extrañar, porque jamás la había amado. Si no la había querido, significaba que jamás sentiría un anhelo hacia ella. No como el que Lunch había sentido inútilmente hacia él.

Los dientes de la mujer chirriaron. Sintió un escalofrío de ira recorriéndola. Soltó una frase sin sentido, pero llena de ira, de rabia y de amargura.

-Pues yo debería preguntarte eso...¡IMBÉCIL!-vociferó, haciendo que muchas personas de por ahí voltearan a verla. Tuvo ganas de golpearlo, de tener una ametralladora cerca y agujerearle el pecho para sacarle el corazón (si es que ese ente sin sentimientos tenía un corazón). Pero no lo hizo.

Empujó a todos, dejando atrás a un desconcertado Ten Shin Han. Una vez que estuvo lejos de los puestos, corrió hacia su camión, notando que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de ella nuevamente. Aventó la bolsa de comida en el asiento del copiloto. Pero cuando iba a entrar, una mano agarró su brazo, obligádandola a detenerse.

-Lunch...-pudo decir él.

Ella sabía que él tenía ventajas para alcanzarla, pero no había sido consciente de ello en esos momentos.

-¡Suéltame!-le gritó.

-Lunch...espera-pudo repetir ¿Ahora le rogaba? ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ella le importaba a Ten Shin Han? La mera idea de eso, hizo que el corazón le latiera con más fuerza.

Sin embargo, sacudió la cabeza. Era una idiota, ¡él no la quería! Jamás lo había hecho.

-No esperaré nada, idiota. Déjame en paz, ¡EN PAZ!-le gritó, fuera de sí. Lo odiaba, eso era claro. Lo detestaba, y verlo revivía el dolor en su pecho por saber que jamás Ten la había querido.

-Pero...

Ella hizo un ademán violento cuando notó que el tricíclope ya no la sostenía con fuerza. Subió al camión y arrancó. Iba a dejarlo atrás. Muy, muy atrás.

No pudo hacer nada más que llorar mientras conducía furiosa, a toda velocidad. Cegada por el rencor, avivaba más el repudio que le tenía a ese ser con tres ojos, aquel que le había roto el corazón de manera desmesurada.

_"¡Te odio, Ten Shin Han!...¡Te odio! ¡Te odio, te odio y te odio!" _

Se limpió las lágrimas, tratando de calmarse hasta que estuvo en la carretera. Pero dejar de llorar, no iba a calmar sus pesares. Haber visto nuevamente a ese imbécil la había lastimado. Era raro, pues debía haberlo golpeado si tanto lo odiaba, y no lo había hecho. No se explicaba cómo no fue capaz de reventarle los sesos a ese bueno para nada...Y pronto encontraría la respuesta a esa duda.

Pero, sin embargo, el aroma a flores no abandonó el ambiente. Y en su ataque de ira, Lunch no se había puesto los algodones en la nariz.

Un estornudo resonó en la cabina del camión.

_XXX_

Yamcha se encontraba vagando por la ciudad. Intentaba hacer algo para entretenerse, pero esos meses habían sido difíciles. Luego de la muerte de Goku en la batalla de Cell, y se difícil decisión de abandonar las artes marciales habían hecho del muchacho alguien reflexivo. Había estado tan inmerso en sí mismo que eso le había traído problemas personales también: había terminado con su novia. Hacía poco, una pelea había cortado la relación. Él no sabía si era para siempre, pero al ritmo en que avanzaban las cosas, creía que sí era definitivo.

Suspiró, algo enfadado mientras entraba en un bar. Tomar un trago no le haría mal esa noche. No lo despejaría en absoluto, pero lo distraería por el momento.

Mientras tanto, Lunch se encontraba en la misma urbe dado por terminado su trabajo. Había hecho todas las encomiendas, y para darse un respiro la peliazul decidió ir al bar que quedaba cercano a su casa, a distraerse un poco. Últimamente, se enfocaba mucho en los viajes para hacer entregas. Y eso la había agotado un poco, pues no buscaba algo que la divirtiera. Quizás ordenar su casa no era suficiente, y por eso había salido.

Luego de la encomienda que había hecho la Lunch agresiva, tuvo que hacer otras entregas en distintas ciudades. Por eso, quiso darse un leve respiro (aunque a la tarde se tomó un receso, pero no fue suficiente).

Entró al bar, buscando una mesa, pero todas estaban ocupadas. En la barra, también había muchas personas. Y de tanto mirar, reconoció una silueta de espaldas que bebía algo.

Se acercó hacia el muchacho, y le tocó el hombro.

-¿Yamcha?

El hombre se dio vuelta, sobresaltado por la voz. Había algo familiar en ella.

-¡Lunch!-exclamó al reconocerla. Sonrió-Tanto tiempo.

-Es un gusto verte otra vez...¿Estás esperando a alguien?-preguntó tímidamente.

-Oh, no. Estoy solo. Siéntate-le respondió, entendiendo la indirecta de la chica-.

Ella se sentó frente a él. Estaba demasiado emocionada y sorprendida al reencontrarse con él.

-Y...¿cómo has estado?-le preguntó Yamcha.

-Bien, como siempre-rió levemente-¿Y qué hay de ti? Supe que habías estado en el Torneo de Cell.

-Sí, pero estuve nada más que para presenciarlo...Aunque, bueno, al final se complicó.

-Me imagino...-supuso, conociendo las tensiones que solían pasar los guerreros Z-También sé que Mr. Satan dice ser el que derrotó a Cell, pero sinceramente no lo creo.

-Sí, él es un farsante...El verdadero salvador fue Gohan...

La muchacha pareció sorprendida.

-¿G...Gohan? Pues no lo sabía...Ya que no tuve la posibilidad de ver la pelea.

-Sí. Goku también peleó...pero lamentablemente falleció en un intento de salvarnos.

Lunch adoptó un semblante triste.

-Oh...Eso es terrible...Debí ir a visitarlos, pero tuve muy mucho trabajo en estos meses-se lamentó-.

-No te preocupes, todo está mejor. Aunque a todos nos dolió que se haya ido, él nos animó a que no nos angustiemos demasiado. Después de todo, el mundo al fin se encuentra a salvo nuevamente.

-Vaya...-la muchacha se quedó sin habla. No podía creer que Goku hubiese muerto una vez más. Y sabía que las esferas del dragón no podrían revivirlo nuevamente.

-Pero dime...¿Conseguiste trabajo?

-Oh, sí. Hace algunos años, me contrataron como transportista, y trabajo haciendo encomiendas grandes y pequeñas. Por eso es que me mudé aquí, porque tengo acceso a la mercadería que me encargan...¿Y que hay de ti?

Y así, siguieron charlando. Yamcha le contó sobre los androides, el fin de su relación con Bulma, sobre el nuevo Kamisama Dende, las nuevas esferas del dragón, su nueva novia (aunque no mencionó que se había peleado con ella), su nuevo trabajo, entre más cosas. Lunch, por su parte, le contó sobre sus viajes, sobre sus compañeros de trabajo, sobre su nueva casa en la ciudad, y sus presiones en el labor que realizaba. Se repitieron sus bebidas, y Yamcha sintió un gusto especial al hablar con esa mujer. Ambos se sentían flotando, después de tantos años sin verse, rememorando esas viejas épocas felices que solían pasar con sus amigos.

Se perdieron hablando, hasta que hubo poca gente en el bar. Cuando Yamcha miró la hora, sus ojos casi se caen de sus cuencas.

-¡Diablos! Qué tarde es... Tengo que trabajar mañana.

-¡Lo mismo digo!-se alertó la muchacha-, siento haberte causado retraso.

-No te preocupes, la culpa es mía-replicó Yamcha, tratando de no hacerla sentir culpable (más si él la había entretenido).

Lunch recogió su bolso, y cuando estaba dispuesta a despedirse él se adelantó:

-Bueno Lunch...Fue un gusto charlar contigo...Deberíamos...-dudó, pensando si sería lo correcto. Pero, después de todo, Lunch era su amiga y no tenía motivos para no encontrarse con ella- Deberíamos volver a vernos algún día.

-Estoy de acuerdo. La pasé muy bien-sonrió con dulzura-.

-¿Mañana puedes?

-Claro. Mañana a la noche aquí-aceptó-.

-De acuerdo...Entonces nos vemos.

Ambos se despidieron, y sintieron una sensación agradable. Había hecho muy bien volver a verse. Fue reconfortante, después de todo.

Pero no sabían que ese encuentro había sido el principio de un dilema muy grande. Uno, muy muy grande.

**NA: Bueeno, acá tengo otro de mis fanfics. No creo que lo actualice con frecuencia, pero trataré de publicar seguido. Espero que sepan que la Lunch dulce no amó a Ten como la rubia. Según dice DBZ, la Lunch rubia se iba con Ten Shin Han, y la Lunch dulce volvía a Kame Hose (y así sucesivamente XD).**

**Quise hacer algo interesante, como lo es el personaje de Lunch. Las dos personalidades que posee son tan diferentes, que a veces me olvido que Lunch es una persona. Por eso lamenté que la hayan sacado de DBZ e_e Pero bueno, es mi forma de homenajearla. Ya profundizaré los sentimientos de Yamcha con su novia y el punto de vista de Ten.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer cap!**

**DRAGON BALL Z NO ME PERTENECE, TAMPOCO SUS PERSONAJES!**


End file.
